


The Holiday Spirit

by Bard_Orkenshield



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, christmas eve eve, 姜饼人, 无关真人, 白撒 - Freeform, 胡桃夹子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard_Orkenshield/pseuds/Bard_Orkenshield
Summary: 撒老师突然约他去看芭蕾舞，就在圣诞前夜的前夜。
Relationships: 白敬亭/撒贝宁
Kudos: 10





	The Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> 大概2至3章，小白的POV。与其说是白撒，不如说pre白撒，所以是无差的。等写完，条件允许的话会发去撸否。

白敬亭也没有料到自己刚落地一个多小时，连家门还没进，就收到了撒贝宁发来的回京问候。

这可稀奇了，他盯着手机上的消息提示挑起眉毛。撒老师若非是在节目录制周期里，几乎是不会主动联系人的。即使有，那也是每年一回的“撒贝宁祝您春节快乐”之类必要的客套。不对，白敬亭想到，还有今年破天荒地给他发了一次生日祝福，让他在好几天之内，心里就像是住进了千万只蝴蝶一般。

他控制着自己的手不过于急促地打开锁屏。微信对话页面里的白色方框晃得刺眼。

“对，我刚出机场，还在回家路上。”他写下并发出，手指敲打着手机的边框。对方出人意料地立刻给了回复。

“这次待几天呀？”又一个白色文字框出现。

“这次休息两天，后天飞上海。”他一边打字，一遍猜测撒老师这突然的关心是什么意思。他看到“对方正在输入”的字样显示又消失，如此反复几次，坐在SUV的后座上的他突然感觉焦躁。就这么过去了几分钟，微信又提示“对方正在讲话”。他觉得有点好笑，觉得见证了一场万分纠结的内心挣扎的过程。但焦虑却是没有了。过了片刻，一条语音信息就发了过来。他举起手机，把听筒凑到耳朵边，熟悉的声音伴上失真的效果响了起来。

“小白呀，是这样。我这儿有两张芭蕾舞票，是今天晚上的，我看网上宣传得挺厉害的，这票的座位也不错，可惜没送出去，觉得浪费掉怪可惜的。你如果有兴趣的话，我就让人帮你送过去，你带你的小伙伴一起去看。”

语音结束。白敬亭觉得总有哪里怪怪的。他把这条信息又听了一遍，干脆一个语音电话打了过去。

“喂，小白呀。”这下的声音清楚多了，也更加生动，更像他认识的那个人，“语音收到了吧？怎么样，感兴趣吗？”

“您怎么突然就想起来问我了，这么好的事儿，”他免了客套直接切入主题，“老觉得您有好事儿找我，准有猫儿腻。”

对面是他熟悉的笑声，一般出现在大侦探抽卡的时候，或是对方幼稚的恶作剧套到了受害者的时候，“你对我就这么没有信心吗？我可是看见你发的好友圈说回北京了就立刻来问你了，我对你怎么样，天地可鉴。”他翻了一个白眼，又是套路，“不过说真的，我有同事昨天去看了，说可好了，而且人家舞团是来巡演的，就演四场，错过了就看不到了。”

他终于找到了缺失的那一块信息，问：“那您怎么不去，没时间吗？”

“我不凑这热闹了，我也找不到人一块儿去。你们年轻人，是吧，带上女生，一起去看看高雅的艺术，然后提前感受一下这种圣诞节的气氛。多浪漫，对不对？”

“女生？”白敬亭有点想笑，“我连女朋友都没有，还女生。”

“感情都是要发展的嘛。真没有女朋友？”

“真的没有。”不是炒人设，他在心里默默加了一句。说不上为什么，他有点害怕对方把自己当成随便一个炒单身人设的偶像。

“那你爸爸和妈妈呢？叔叔阿姨要是兴趣……”

白一看这可扯远了，也不顾吐槽撒贝宁这个70后为什么管他父母叫叔叔阿姨，赶紧要把话题拉回来，“所以您不是自己没空，所以不能去看？”

“嗨，我本来有个节目，但是之前赶进度顺带给录了，所以今天下午就在家放松了。”

“那您也有空，我也有空，”他大胆了起来，“咱俩一起去看不就成了？”

“……不是，我是说……”

“您就说愿意不愿意吧。今天可是礼拜一，我要现找人估计也不容易。我是挺想看场芭蕾舞的，就看您愿不愿意一起了。”

“这样说的话……那也不是不行……”

“真行啊？”他感觉到自己的嘴角不受控制地扬起来。

“怎么，你以为就你喜欢艺术熏陶嘛？”白敬亭笑了出来，意识到对方又回到活宝状态了。

“那这演出是什么时候的？”他问。

“今天晚上七点，北展剧场，”他听到对面顿了顿，“还有小白，看之前一起吃个饭吧。”

他一下子没意识到对方说了什么，只是下意识地嗯了一声。

“突然意识到好长时间没见你了。”清澈又真诚的声音传到他的耳边。

他匆匆说了再见并挂掉电话。他的脸颊和耳朵烫到他清楚一定是已经通红了。他的心脏砰砰直跳。


End file.
